


【all铁】黎明   cp：盾铁，冬铁，锤铁

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 发泄之作，重度ooc，就是一个末世里普通一天的图景。这个世界很久没有超级英雄出现了，因为它不值得被拯救。





	【all铁】黎明   cp：盾铁，冬铁，锤铁

酒精，香烟，性。  
他需要这个。拧开一瓶新的马提尼，仰面将它灌下，辛辣的液体顺着食道流进空空如也的胃，另一些沿着下巴淌进衣领，浸湿胸前的一大片布料。与此同时他还能熟练地叼起一根受潮的雪茄，砸着舌头品味烟草与酒精交融的气息。  
“放下酒瓶，你不能再喝了！”什么人从身后牢牢固定住他，因此酒瓶远离了他的唇，不用回头就知道，只有那个老伙计会管这么多。  
“滚开。”Tony说，“你不该出现，你在冰下冻了好多年。”  
“也许是为了见到你。”  
Tony回过头去，看到一脸胡须的Steve，脱口而出：“Thor？”  
“是你的超级士兵。”Steve只好拉近他的脑袋，摘掉那根碍事的雪茄，让自己的唇贴上他的。舌头没费什么力气就钻入另一人的口腔，因为那人毫不在意，任由他予取予夺。Steve便含着一口气，设想自己不在的时候他是否也被别人撬开牙关，或者更糟，有更亲密的接触。  
Tony放下了酒瓶，现在他有新的可以沉沦的东西了。可他的视线越过眼前毛茸茸的金色脑袋，看到不远处欲进不进的Bucky。  
你看，Stark从来不会被任何事击垮，将杀父仇人变为自己的奴隶，不错的交易不是么？血债肉偿。他当然办得到，只有他办得到。于是他的眼神马上给了奴隶一个暗号，那奴隶上前从后面抱住他，粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，钢铁手臂不容置疑地将身体拉近。Steve立即注意到了这一点，他叹口气用老好人的那种语调问眼前的娇小生物。  
“真的要这样么？”  
Tony用一对翘臀作出了回答。他提起臀部贴着身后男人的胯部，令股缝擦过蛰伏在牛仔裤下的巨兽，手却搭在老冰棍一号的胸前，沿着紧身T恤细细描摹胸肌的形状，接着他抬眼显露出决绝的快意。  
“我喜欢你们一起。”  
“Fine.”Steve嫉妒地发疯，他想现在就一枪崩了后面那位老朋友，但Tony需要他，Tony喜欢这个，而Tony是一切。美国标杆便对一切动手动脚，手撕开被浸透的衬衫，从领口摸进前胸，熟稔地揉搓着那里的软肉。Tony在他的攻势下哼哼唧唧地把全身重量交给他，手也不安分地摸到士兵胯间的巨物，揉搓着唤醒它。  
“很精神嘛。”Tony感受着手中逐渐变硬肿胀的性器，突然推得Steve一个踉跄向后仰倒，他跨坐在对方双腿上，俯下身用脸侧贴着那里，像某种动物一样磨蹭着，用牙齿缓缓拉下拉链，超级士兵的性器便弹跳而出，直直地对着天花板。  
“Oh Tony。”明白对方要做什么，Steve奖励地摸摸他的脑袋，对站着的老家伙露出一个胜利的笑容。Bucky只是挑眉看着眼前的一幕，Tony把撅起来的臀部留给了他，这是再明显不过的邀请。于是他从后面摸索着解开对方的皮带裤扣，用极快的速度将它褪至膝弯，那对雪白浑圆的屁股就呈现在他眼前。他没有任何犹豫就低头舔了上去。  
一瞬间收紧的肌肉昭示着主人的兴奋，Tony一面舔着Steve的阴茎一面发出餍足的轻哼，手指肆意撩拨着他的敏感带，把两枚卵蛋挤得变形。在一个深喉中，Steve的呼吸也粗重地喷在他头顶，气流带动一丝卷毛微微震颤，Steve想到那种深秋里褐色的叶子，要落不落地系在枝头，只待一阵风来将它吹落。  
Tony甚至不用一阵风，对着他吹口气就会碎成粉末。  
“多来几次，宝贝，让我射在你漂亮的脸蛋上。”他轻柔地像对待易碎品，Tony因为隐秘之处的快感哼哧着答应，无视自身呼吸需求地将脑袋下压，鸡蛋大的龟头一次次顶在喉管里。Steve又抓住他的脑袋挺着腰，把他这张嘴也当做肉穴，而它值得被这样对待，它收紧的时候令大兵头皮发麻。  
Bucky兢兢业业地跪在主人身后舔弄小穴，看起来每个人的嘴都没闲着。一边舔他还试探着用手指扩张，这是不必要的，他的主人无时无刻不准备好被男人干着，有时候是他有时候是Steve，雷神也会过来，就好像所有人都放弃了挣扎，陷入伊甸园的狂欢。他用手指翻搅了几下确认里面适合进入——他的记忆出了点差错，否则就会知道这天早上他刚刚跟主人来了一发晨炮——于是就释放出胯下的野兽。那野兽横冲直撞地寻找着热源，钻入湿热的甬道，终于它的动作有规律起来。  
“唔——”Tony开始发出一些更响的呻吟，只是因为口腔被堵住而含糊不清。全身的重量都压在Steve身上，让他像个被艹烂的母狗享受地随着身后有规律的挺动磨蹭下体，在美国标杆的腿上。他身子压低，只有臀部被提起来一下一下地顶弄，火热的柱身摩擦过内里最空虚的地方，没有充分润滑的摩擦像是会带出火花，痛，却也舒服到极点。内里被肆意肏开了，沉重的柱头同时深入他的喉管和穴肉深处，像是被钉在耻辱柱上，因为他意识到这是两个男人在肏他，性器硬地滴水。  
Steve在一个深喉之后拔出自己，成功将大部分精液射上Tony的睫毛和嘴唇。漂亮脸蛋的主人伸出舌头舔了舔，笑着摇摇头。  
“噢老伙计，你变快了。”  
说得Steve就要肏他以证明自己宝刀未老。  
老伙计又硬了起来，超级士兵没有不应期，Tony该知道的，他一把抹掉眼皮上的精液，即使视线更清晰也没有改变的事实让他真的期待了起来。  
“你想操后面那个洞，是吗，”Tony露出惋惜的表情，“你看，它被占用了。”  
“我确信自己可以挤进去。”Steve伸手直接将Tony扯过来，体内的性器一下子撤离，Tony哆嗦着射在Steve的制服上。下一秒另一根粗长的性器就长驱直入，一下顶到最深。  
“过来，Buck.别在我男友面前丢人。”Tony勾着唇转头命令着，于是Bucky上前，手指又试着往那个入口挤。  
“操，你想痛死老子吗？挤点润滑液傻大个，就在你右手边的抽屉。”Tony一边被操着还有工夫教育手下，这让埋身于他体内的性器很不爽，于是顶弄地更厉害，让那些句子逐渐破碎，为了堵住那张嘴，他又吻住Tony向他输送着氧气，尽管那里还有自己精液的味道。  
Bucky大部分时候是不错的劳力，很快就找到了那管液体。他用这个涂满自己的手指，又往硬得爆炸的老二上抹了许多。这次再伸进手指Tony没有任何异议，用哼哧回应他。穴口很紧，他要试着把那里弄软一些才不会受伤。  
最后他扔掉管状物，用自己的柱状物从缝隙之间挤进去，Tony发出濒死的呻吟，还咬破了大兵的下唇，大兵便也啃着他的，像两只野兽交换血腥味的吻。  
“别弄伤他。”Steve抽空说着，假惺惺的样子让Tony忍不住给他一拳，因为这正是他的提议。  
“啊……得了，你我都清楚……你是什么样子。”  
“别那么说嘛，”Steve脸上挂着笑意，“我只对你温柔。”  
Bucky的工程完成大半，他全进去了，然后两个男人开始一前一后的律动。Tony觉得胸腔被妒火填满，两个老冰棍配合默契，他便想七十年前他们是不是也这样同时干过别人。  
但很快他就没了胡思乱想的精力。他们粘连得太紧了，连敏感点都无时无刻不在被摩擦着。  
“Oh boys...”Tony扭动着上半身，却无法从两个超级士兵之间挣脱。天哪，他们就是……干得太深太猛了，较劲似的攀比谁能让他叫得更大声。薄薄的一层皮肤下血液飞速流动，他可以描绘出每个人阴茎的形状，哪一个都远超常人，而他都吃下了，真是他妈的天赋异禀，他还会靠后面射精呢。Tony唾弃这样的自己，可是什么都不管地沉沦真的是很简单又会上瘾的事，回过神来的时候他已经陷入泥潭不可自拔了。  
“Fuck me,soldiers.Fuck me more.”他狂乱地呼吸着浓重的荷尔蒙气息，吐出迷乱的句子，为埋头苦干的人们开足了马力。他在欲海中起起伏伏，每个深顶都是没过头颅的大浪，推动他向着深渊更进一步。

Thor从虚掩的门缝里看到的就是这样一幅画面：狰狞的性器在被撑成血红色的肉穴间进出，两个体格健壮的超级大兵夹着娇小一些的人类，不断变换角度频率操得那人呻吟，一声高过一声。一千多年的神格让他没那么容易硬起来，只是饶有兴致地盯着这幅画面，像在研究弱小物种的交媾行径。他知道这些人曾是他的战友，而那像是上辈子的事了。  
情欲中的人们没有注意到他，只有Steve对他点头致意，Thor心里嗤笑一声，他总是瞧不起对方假惺惺的做派，Tony却似乎很是受用，他很想告诉这个天真的人类，他是默不作声的狼，不代表他就不是狼，可对方似乎过度依赖他们中的任何一个，来度过生命里毫无意义的每一天。  
“看样子我来得不是时候。”Thor推开门大摇大摆进入，并且他没有随手关门的习惯，反正这见鬼的基地就他们几个人。Steve像是第一次见他似的打招呼：  
“今天找到Loki了吗？”  
“显然没有。”Bucky头也不回地说，比起Steve他跟Thor可能更熟些，因为大兵总是失踪，而他们都知道对方去做一些见不得人的勾当，以维持他们这个小集体的基本生活。  
Thor耸耸肩算是回答，捡起地上的酒瓶。“Sorry Tony,I need a drink.”  
Tony头脑昏昏沉沉，此时才意识到屋里进来了另一个人，他大度地宽容了对方的抱歉。已经射过两次的性器软趴趴地贴在下腹，可后穴在无休止地干性高潮，他的思考能力已经停滞，或许还有先前喝下的酒精的作用。  
两个大兵又射了一轮，在Thor眼前毫不避讳地挨个拔出，汩汩白浊从合不拢的血洞流出。Tony脱力地靠着Steve躺下，捡起一旁受潮的雪茄，视线聚焦在Thor身上。  
“操你的，那是老子最后一瓶马提尼。”  
“我会补偿给你的。”Thor的视线扫过他流着精液的下体，他感到自己呼吸灼热起来了。  
“哦，你也想来？”Tony熟悉对方的眼神，他像是不屑一顾那样轻笑着仰起后颈，与另一位金发的大胡子交换了一个温存的吻，然后他吸着烟说：“你可以进来，我意思是，我都被他俩操过了是吧。你进得来。”  
Steve吹了个口哨，因为他看到Thor脸红了，雷霆之神居然脸红了。  
“你们好好玩，我去阳台上抽根烟。”Steve吻一下他的脸颊，托着Tony从地上爬起来，顺便叫走了Bucky。Tony的腿现在是摆设，根本支撑不住自己的重量，便直接倒进Thor怀里，两个人滚到沙发上。  
“Oh man，你硬得像揣了把枪。”Tony笑嘻嘻地张口，酒味和精液的腥味混合在一起，本人却毫无自觉地用脑袋接近他。“我们来玩警官和罪犯怎么样？你要用你的枪狠狠惩罚我——”  
“Because I’m a bad,bad boy.”  
“Yes you are.”Thor直接打横抱起他，Tony夸张地笑起来，随后被甩上大床。Thor从床头柜拽出一对手铐，一左一右地将Tony的手腕固定在床头柜，现在他看起来像个真正的犯人了。  
“警官大人，请不要对我手下留情呀。”Tony看着对方脱衣，露出钢铁般的肌肉，后穴可耻地兴奋蠕动起来。  
“闭嘴。”Thor毫不留情地扇着他的臀瓣，在上面留下自己的掌印，“作为犯人你话太多了。”  
“那就干我，警官，还等什么呢？”Tony让舌尖摩擦过贝齿与下唇，Thor于是再也忍不住，他狰狞的巨物比超级士兵的大得多，就那样直直插进去，好在小穴湿热松软完全接纳了他。  
“你这里都被操出洞来了。”Thor一边将臀肉揉地变形一边羞辱着犯人，“你是怎么越狱的，靠用身体贿赂警官吗？”  
“嗯啊……我喜欢这样，狱里太无聊了。”Tony眼角湿漉漉的，多次使用的小穴已经充血，每一次伴随着快感的还有肿痛，这却让他觉得更真实，“我喜欢抽烟，喝酒，做爱，尤其是被你这样强壮的警官干。”  
“你还真是堕落得可以。”  
“You too.”Tony看着他，目光哀伤。Thor没有抬头，但他知道。  
捏紧被自己揉成粉红的臀肉，Thor开始大操大干起来，神的那部分在这时起了作用，他的大力程度让Tony怀疑自己会散架，或是肠穿肚烂。前端又充血挺立，他受不了地想动手抚慰，却无法挣脱手上的钳制。  
“啊……你这变态。”  
“但你喜欢。”  
“对，所以我也是变态。”  
“不，你不是。”Thor俯下身让嘴唇贴近他耳朵。“你是九界第一的英雄。”  
Tony感到有咸涩的液体从眼角溢出，怎么也止不住，腹部都因为这个抽动着。  
“请，请别那么叫我。我不值得被叫做英雄，我没有尽全力。”

血色的黎明自地平线升起。他揭开面甲，呼吸着腐烂的空气。数不清密密麻麻的尸体延伸至地平线，远处有火光和乌鸦，那一刻他就知道，自己已经身处地狱。  
如果再努力一些就好了。

“Tony，这不是你的错，”Thor拍拍他的脸颊以唤回神志，“这永远不是你的错……不是你一个人的错。”  
“所以我们活了下来，就是要在这里受尽苦难。”Tony看着他，努力挤出一个笑容，“你还硬着呢，快继续。”  
Thor明白他没有真正被自己劝服。只好叹息一声，泄愤般一下一下楔入肉壁最深的地方。Thor永远不会停止，只会在他想射的时候射精，Tony就被一次又一次地干射，到后来已经射不出任何东西。肉与肉的碰撞剧烈而清晰，这是两个星球之间的碰撞，仿佛自宇宙诞生以来就在进行着的古老运动，让灵魂震颤着贴近。Tony放声哭叫着，他已经一无所有，又拥有一切。

“他今天可以睡个好觉。”被清洁一新的浴巾包裹着，Steve抱着他坐在床边，Bucky在后面用干布一点点吸着头发上的水分，室内一时静悄悄的。Thor站在窗前看着夕阳渐渐被大地吞噬，他知道不久之后星辰就会布满天幕，银河中还有很多星星没有熄灭，并且在以后的万亿年间都不会熄灭。他在一瞬间就下定了决心。  
“收拾一下，明天启程了。”他拍拍老伙计们的肩，在Tony额角印上一吻。  
“待他醒来，黎明将会是玫瑰色的。”


End file.
